Designs for computing devices are ever changing. However, these designs are often limited by hardware components which enable device functionality. For example, hardware components affect certain aspects of a design, such as size, structure, and/or robustness.
In one example, a device may include one or more components that require electromagnetic shielding to prevent interference with other components of the device. As these devices become thinner, the internal components of the devices continue to require electromagnetic shielding. However, typical shielding solutions for electronic devices may limit the internal and/or external structure of the electronic devices because of current manufacturing techniques.